Modern communications demand higher signaling rates and performance. Radio frequency (RF) transmitters typically employ fixed pulse-shaping filters such as, for example, raised root cosine (RRC) or finite impulse response (FIR) filters. Such filters are designed to meet the emission mask and enable a receiver to recover the correct sample values of transmitted symbols. These filters, however, are not optimized for a combination of particular signal waveforms, emission constraints, noise, adjacent channel interference and anticipated propagation channel conditions.
There is therefore a need for efficient RF transmitter filters. More particularly, there is a need for reconfigurable digital filters for RF transmitters that reduce processing power and power dissipation.